Agents that bind to nicotinic acetylcholine receptors have been indicated as useful in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of various diseases and conditions, particularly psychotic diseases, neurodegenerative diseases involving a dysfunction of the cholinergic system, and conditions of memory and/or cognition impairment, including for example, schizophrenia, anxiety, mania, depression, manic depression, Tourette's syndrome, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, cognitive disorders (such as Alzheimer's disease, Levy Body Dementia, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, memory impairment, memory loss, cognition deficit, attention deficit, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), and other uses such as treatment of nicotine addiction, inducing smoking cessation, treating pain (e.g. analgesic use), providing neuroprotection, and treating jetlag. See for example WO 97/30998; WO 99/03850; WO 00/42044; WO 01/36417; Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem., 40:26, 4169-94 (1997); Schmitt et al., Annual Reports Med. Chem., Chapter 5, 41-51 (2000); Stevens et al., Psychopharmatology, (1998) 136: 320-27; and Shytle et al., Molecular Psychiatry, (2002), 7, pp. 525-535.
Different heterocyclic compounds carrying a basic nitrogen and exhibiting nicotinic and muscarinic acetylcholine receptor affinity or claimed for use in Alzheimer disease have been described, e.g. 1H-pyrazole and pyrrole-azabicyclic compounds (WO2004013137); nicotinic acetylcholine agonists (WO2004039366); ureido-pyrazole derivatives (WO0112188); oxadiazole derivatives having acetylcholinesterase-inhibitory activity and muscarinic agonist activity (WO9313083); pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid amide derivatives as pharmaceutical compounds (WO2006077428); arylpiperidines (WO2004006924); ureidoalkylpiperidines (U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,623); compounds with activity on muscarinic receptors (WO9950247). In addition, modulators of alpha7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor are disclosed in WO06008133, in the name of the same applicant.